HOOF FULL OF TEETH
by Salvo1985
Summary: like the title says, read and find out.


HOOF FULL OF TEETH

BY SALVO1985

AN APPLESPIKE FIC

(takes place around season 5 somewhere in the future, yes?)

Applejack open the bathroom door to twilight's bathroom. her expression was of a very angry mare. more than angry. down right furious. she got onto her hind legs and turn the fosset with her mouth and washed away the blood stains on her hooves. she grumbled under her breath. she wasn't a violent mare, but there was a line that had been crossed. the audacity of rarity's comment so infuriate her that she gave her such a wallop! a knock from the door made her ears fold back, turning to see the princess of friendship. who wasn't angry. but more that of concern for the country mare.

"..whut" she asked in a not-so-well tone. as she turned back and soaped up her hooves. "...applejack" she began, aj dropped her hooves as she stared at the warm soothing water rinsing her hooves. "she called me a pedophile." aj growled deep in her throat. "that unicorn had the gull ta call me that?" she turned to face the alicorn princess. "and fer wut? cause she's jealous?" twilight didn't know what to say, but backed up when applejack walked forward "she's been using spike for years! and when he finally realizes that she ain't interested, and started lookin' mah way, suddenly ah'm a pedophile!?" twilight frown. "it still didn't give you the right to suddenly sock her in the face!" she exclaimed. the orange mare snorted. "she deserved it." twilight shouted "you broke the front of her teeth!" aj replied "she DESERVED IT." Twilight sighed. "maybe, but you scared spike. and..after this, he might not-" *aj hissed. "DON'T!" she walked passed her, but twilight pulled her tail with her magic, halting the mare who turned with a glare. "spike is still young. he still doesn't understand the concept of love or a relation-" applejack turned fully to face her friend. "he understands plenty! we spend time ta'gether. we went on simple dates, we got to know each other as friends. and further more he understand what love is. ah understand what makes him a wonderful colt-uh dragon friend!"

"be it as it may, you still spooked him from your sudden attack!" she said with clenched teeth. "you need to apologies-" aj grunted "ah ain't apologizing to that preppy little bitch!"-"to spike" twilight finished. aj stared. "think about it, applejack. do you really want him to have second thoughts because of you're actions? you know this might cause a sudden rift." applejack open her muzzle to speak-to defend herself. but she knew twilight was right. she hated that. with a sigh and looking at the floor, she turned. "he's in his room.." she turned a corner and walked to his room. her thoughts recalled how rarity made that snarky comment. accusing her of sexual abuse, USING HIM for SEX. which wasn't true! they agreed to take things nice and easy and not to rush things. why, her insulting applejack was one thing, but to insult their budding relationship? TREASON! so she lost her temper. she was always a calm collected pony. applejack just couldn't just sit there and take the barrage of insults! still...if she frighten spike...

she knocked on his door, and open it before spike could speak. he looked up from his book and looked at aj, his fin-like ears droop. she closed the door shut, and walked slowly, removing her hat. her face down ears fold back, ashamed. "spike.." she said thickly. "why'd you do it.." aj was taken aback, "yew know why ah did it." he looked shocked, upset from her tone. aj looked away, then stepped closer. spike scooted back on his bed til he was back to the wall. "spike, don't.." she climb onto the bed. "ah'm sorry.." spike swallowed. "rainbow dash had to take her to the hospital...she was losing alot of blood." aj frown. realizing she might have let her anger get the best of her. "spike..she called me a pedophile, she called our love indecent.." spike looked down. "still ... why couldn't you just ignore it?" aj shook her head slowly, and she choked. "ah'm sorry spike, ah'm sorry ah let ya see me like that, ah jus'couldn't hold back. ah..ah got so mad. ah felt the heat risin' like steam coming from under mah eyes, ah couldn't control what happen-" Spike shouted. "YES YOU CAN! ATLEAST FOR ME! I DON'T WANT YOU FIGHTING WITH RARITY!" he was breathing hard in and down, tears stream down, aj reached to hug him but he shoved her arms away and turned his back to her. her own tears stung her eyes, her lips trembling. "pah-please spike.."

silence. terrible silence. her heart beat against her chest, she swallowed the annoying lump in her throat. she reached, and held him, pulling him into a hug, he stiffen. she buried her face onto the back of his spikes. "spah'ike" she sobbed. "spah'ike pahlease" she whimpered. "ah'm sorry! ah jus' couldn't handle it. it hurt, it hurt that she was dumping our relationship. ah mean, its bad enough ah get trouble from some mares in town, and it just build up, it could have been anypony, and that pony was rarity that finally broke the donkey's back! - ya can't tell me you wouldn't sock some stallion for callin' us sick!" spike, listen. he listen to her trembling voice. and he thought back of the times ponies gave them looks, aweful looks. then he replayed what rarity said, they were shocking, terrible. it just made him feel they will never be accepted. but did it mean aj was right to punch her? yes. no. he didn't know...

aj sniffed loudly. twice. with trembling hooves she turn his face, "ah love ya, sugar. ah really do. an' ah'll defend yer honor. our love. ah can't tell ya how sorry ah really am..ah just lost control. ah promise ah'll never, ever do this again. ah'll swallow mah pride, jus'..just don't leave me..." spike blinked his mouth gotten small, open slightly. leave? yes,he was upset. but he'd never leave the most wonderful mare whose ever gave him love and so much appreciation. he cup her cheeks on each side with his claws and press his nose against hers. "never, don't ever say that applejack, i'd never leave you." the young chubby dragon kissed her nose, causing her to choke up, he lean and hugged him tightly. and by god did she cry. he closed his eyes, and ran a claw over her mane, soothing her back with rubs. "shhh...shhh..its okay..its..its okay..i understand, i know its hard on both of us, i'll let it slide...i wont lie, i'd possibly would have slapped her myself.."

applejack pulled back. "well whut ah did wasn't a slap." spike nodded. "obviously." there was silence again, her green eyes looked into his emerald ones "ya fergive me, sugar?" spike nodded slowly. "of course..i'd say you should count to 10 but.." aj sighed. "ah can't promise you i wouldn't beat the hell out of a pony if they talked about us. but ah'll try to keep mah temper down, fer you. ah love you." spike smiled softly and nuzzled her chin and wrap his arms around her neck "i love you too, aj. don't worry..things will get better. and i guess...rarity did kinda deserve it.." aj snorted. "damn right.."

twilight open the door and peeked in. "everything alright?"

the two looked at each other. applejack turned and smiled. "just dandy." spike gave a nod. "like apple candy." aj rolled her eyes and smirked. twilight sighed with relief. "thank goodness. um.." she paused as she walked over to the two. "will you clean up the blood off the floor, aj? it is kind of you're mess..." with a sigh she jumped off and trotted off.

applejack finally finished cleaning up the blood. she put the mop in the bucket, grabbing them with her teeth she stopped when she stepped on something. she looked down, ears perked as her eyes focused and she stared for a moment, then grinned slowly. "well ah'll be." she picked the two front tooth, and one bottom one. "looks like ah got me a trophy" spike came down the hall. "hey applejack" before he could see she put the three little items into her sack of coins, "hey, applejack, why don't we go to the movies? maybe it'll help us forget about today." she turned, to face him and smiled warmly. "sh'ure sugarcube. any good ones?" spike nodded. "we could see the mareinator: genisus. or maybe antmare" applejack nodded. "ant mare sounds mighty fine. c'mon, ah'll pay. mah treat" spike nodded and followed her out the door. "are you sure? i got my bits." aj waved a hoof as she open the door. "no, ah insist," spike shurged. and followed. with the shut of the door they went off to enjoy the rest of the day. and no pony is gonna ruin it..unless they want to end up eating food through a straw. and aj can guarantee that fer sure!

THE END


End file.
